


Bloody Steel and Leather

by ClockworkDragon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Mild Blood, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDragon/pseuds/ClockworkDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Sanji share a post-battle ritual. Based off my headcanon for Sanji's bloody shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Steel and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday-fic for my friend aizoro. She is hella sweet and you can check out her tumblr here --> http://aizoro.tumblr.com

Honestly, it had been too quiet in the New World lately to not expect an attack. The Strawhats had sailed for two full weeks without the slightest interruption from bounty hunters, marines, freak storms or angry villagers. And truthfully, Sanji had been bored out of his goddamn mind. He was even getting restless in the kitchen, a feeling he had not experienced since his grueling days at the Baratie. Perhaps he has grown accustomed to the chaos his captain creates.

It was a blessing to all aboard the Sunny when a rival pirate ship chose to raid them. Luffy and Zoro were predictably the first to hop ship and dive into battle, and Sanji, for once, was eager to join them. The three of them led the assault on the deck of the enemy ship, as the others defended and provided long-range support from the Sunny.

Sanji quickly gauged the number of their enemies using his Haki, as well as the location of his two nakama. Luffy had shot himself into the center of the fray and Zoro had wandered to the right flank, so Sanji covered the left. He grinned at the glaring─ and _smelly ─_ pirates before promptly kicking their teeth out of their skulls. There were about a hundred men in total, but between the three of them, the excitement would end soon enough.

The chef cut loose, taking the opportunity to stretch the neglected muscles in his legs. His feet landed on faces, chests and arms and he felt at least a couple noses and ribs break in the process. Sanji may not be battle hungry, but he wouldn’t go easy on these bastards just because they were stupid enough to pick a fight with his crew.

He jumped at his last opponent, one foot landing on his chest for leverage and the other swinging upward to connect under the brute’s chin. Flowing with his momentum, Sanji flipped backwards to land gracefully just as the other man fell to the floor in an unflattering slump, unconscious.

Lighting a cigarette, the blonde looked around in time to see Zoro dispatch his last enemy as well. Luffy was fighting a tall, bearded man, and judging by the lasers coming from his eyes, he was a devil-fruit user.

“Luffy always gets the fun ones,” he says as Zoro walks up beside him.

“Hn,” was his only reply, as the swordsman was apparently too busy flicking blood from his shiny metal sticks to form an intellectual sentence.

Some of the blood landed on Sanji’s shoe and Zoro tensed, knowing how particular Sanji was with his clothing. And at any other time, the blonde would have sent the swordsman through the wall for the careless action, but he merely sighed. Unfortunately, his shoes were already dripping with blood and─ he mentally cringed─ saliva. He made a mental note to stop kicking people in the mouth.

“I’m going back first. Don’t let Luffy do anything stupid, marimo.” He said, as if anyone could stop their captain once he got himself going.

Back in the galley, Sanji removed his dirty shoes and placed them on old newspaper. The stains would be harder to get out later, but dinner was in an hour so they’d have to wait. Just as he was rolling up his sleeves, Chopper poked his head around the door and stared at him worriedly.

“Sanji did you get hurt during the fight? Don’t try to hide anything from me!”

“I’m fine Chopper. I’ll have a couple bruises tomorrow, but nothing serious.” Chopper twitched his blue nose in hesitation, before nodding. “Oh, and tell the others dinner will be slightly late, so there is time to clean up and rest up.”

“Ok, I will.” His ears flicked and he looked over his shoulder. “Luffy you’re bleeding!!!” With a concerned squeak, Chopper ran out on deck to treat Luffy’s wounds. Sanji sighed and got to work.

 

***

“Ne, Sanji, what’s for breakfast tomorrow?”

“Shut up,” he kicked his captain on the head, “You just finished a meal!”

“Who has first watch today?” asked Usopp.

“That would be me,” Robin said as she left the galley.

“I wrote a song about today’s adventure! I call it, Lasers for Eyes. YOHOHOHO.”

“OW, sing it afro-bro!!”

Sanji pressed his fingers to his temples in an attempt to stop his impending headache. He was used to the volume of his crew and the energy with which they did _everything,_ but he was losing patience. His kitchen was a mess, he still hadn’t showered since the battle and he had at least an hour of shoe cleaning to sit through.

He needed a fucking smoke.

Thankfully, his nakama only loitered for another few minutes before retiring for the night. Sanji, grateful for the peace their absence granted, started on his chores. He cleared the table, scrubbed dishes clean, wiped down the table and swept the floor.

Then, he filled a small bowl with cool water and mild soap, and went to clean his shoes. He had just picked up his first shoe when the galley door opened. He knew it was Zoro without looking, just like he knew the man did not come looking for some booze.

Instead, the swordsman opened the cupboard with the kitchen’s cleaning supplies and retrieved a small black box. Then, he silently sat down beside him, far enough so that he wouldn’t inhibit the cook’s movements, but close enough that Sanji could hear his steady breathing. Zoro then removed his swords from his hip and lay them in front of him. He flicked open the box and pulled out a cloth.

Sanji returned his attention back to his task. Both men were silent as they cleaned their respective weapons. Zoro oiled and polished steel and Sanji scrubbed dried blood from expensive leather.

The routine made the cook feel calm. Zoro had explained to him once, that the maintaining and cleaning of a weapon was supposed to be a time of meditation. Sanji had been surprised by those words. Not because of their meaning, but because he had not thought that Zoro considered his shoes a weapon. Although, looking back it was obvious that he did.

The first time Zoro had walked in on him cleaning his shoes was after Alabasta. That had been a particularly long battle, and in sand no less. Sanji had been without his cleaning supplies since they were staying in Vivi’s castle─ waiting for Luffy to wake up from his battle with Crocodile─ and the blonde’s shoes had been so caked with blood and sand that he had debated just throwing them out.

To his luck, a servant had been walking the halls of the palace and had offered Sanji his help. The servant led him to the palace armory where all kinds of swords, shields and spears were kept. And fortunately for Sanji, leather training armor. The servant pointed to the room with the cleaning supplies and the cook had happily used the leather cleaners to fix up his shoes.

It was by coincidence that Zoro had wandered into the armory. Or more likely, he was just shit lost. Whatever the reason, the swordsman had found Sanji scrubbing at his shoes, and instead of making a remark about the cook’s fashion obsession, he grabbed some sword oils and joined him on the floor.

Back then, Zoro had sat as far as possible from him, probably meant as a silent insult to the blonde. But to Sanji, the fact that Zoro chose to stay in the same room as him had monumental significance. The hour they had spent together in that room was far less than meditative. They attacked each other verbally and physically, in an attempt to dispel the awkwardness of the situation. But it was oddly fun.

Sanji finished his shoes first but made no move to leave. When Zoro asked why he was still infecting his air, the blonde lied about the shoes needing time to dry.

Maybe he wanted a few more minutes alone with Zoro.

Ever since that encounter, the cook and swordsman would do their weapon maintenance together. Sometimes Zoro would join him and sometimes it was reverse. Over time, the two shared civil conversations. Sanji told him about his shoes, how they were steel toed and reinforced with metal. He told him how Zeff had got a few pairs custom made for Sanji’s seventeenth birthday. Zoro had returned the favor and told Sanji about his white sword and the girl who once possessed it.

Slowly, their fights turned from anger to healthy rivalry and they insulted for fun not for harm. They started to look forward to those quiet meetings, where they somehow managed to speak freely. Zoro bought another cleaning kit and stashed it in the galley, and when a bottle of leather conditioner suddenly appeared in the crow’s nest, the swordsman made no complaint.

At some point Sanji realised they had become friends.

Then Zoro took a hit at Thriller Bark.

Sanji remembered finding his nakama, his rival, his _best friend_ standing alone, covered in blood. He can’t describe the terror he felt when the prideful swordsman collapsed weakly in his arms.

Sanji was a mess inside. Even after Chopper had patched the reckless asshole up, his nerves just wouldn’t settle. He smoked an entire pack in the two days it took Zoro to wake up.

It was just nearing dawn on the second night since Zoro had fought the shichibukai. Sanji had offered to watch him both nights and had hardly slept. He was too afraid that when he woke up Zoro would be gone. So in an effort to stay awake and to calm his mind, Sanji had brought his cleaning tools to try to wash away the island’s essence from his shoes.

Sanji wiped the grime and zombie flesh and blood from black leather. He watched as the soap water turned pink from the crusted blood. The realisation hit him like a tidal wave. Some of the blood on his shoes was undoubtedly Zoro’s. He had stepped in it. It had soaked his clothes as he carried him to Chopper. It likely stained the man’s own swords.

Zoro had sacrificed himself, had surrendered the very blood in his body to protect his nakama. And now Sanji was washing it away like a common enemy’s.

His hands shook and he felt sick. He didn’t want Zoro’s blood on his shoes. He didn’t want it to stain the leather like a memory. He wanted to forget.

He rubbed the leather harshly, pressing so hard his hands hurt. He knew he was damaging the material. He didn’t give a shit. His shoes would tear like Zoro’s body, the pain in his hands was nothing compared to the pain of his friend. It was a stupid way to release his emotions and Sanji knew it. Even so─

A hand shot up to grab his wrist. It was not strong enough to stop his movements, but the shock of it did the trick. Sanji gasped and immediately turned to stare at the man beside him. Fiery brown eyes met his and Sanji lost it. He threw his shoe at Zoro’s chest, hard enough that the other man winced in pain.

He was yelling at Zoro. He shouted in his face, anger winning out over his sadness and fear. He called him every vile name he could think of and repeatedly slammed his fist against the man’s side. Zoro tried to calm him down but in his weakened state, he couldn’t grab his hands for long. Instead he quickly grabbed the frantic blonde and pulled him on top of him. It must have hurt, but from that angle he could bear hug Sanji, pinning his arms to his sides.

Knowing he was trapped, Sanji stopped trying to fight the other man. Instead, he lay perfectly still and just listened to Zoro’s heartbeat. He was alive.

Sanji tried to hold back the tears, but his exhaustion and emotional strain made it impossible. So he cried. It was quiet, the small hitches in is breathing the only thing that gave him away. He felt Zoro’s arms shift to hold him tighter and one hesitant hand begin to stroke his back in an attempt to comfort him.

Sanji was still angry at Zoro, but there would be time for that conversation later. Right now he wanted to stay like this, in the swordsman’s warm embrace. He lifted his head and very softly pressed a kiss to Zoro’s jaw. Brown eyes widened in surprise, and the blonde could see the burning question hidden there. And _that_ was definitely a conversation for another time. For now though, the two of them needed rest, and Sanji might finally be able to sleep now that Zoro had woken up.

“Sleep.” Sanji whispered.

Zoro nodded reluctantly but did as he was told. They settled on the bed, Sanji moving to lie next to Zoro so he wasn’t hurting the man with his weight. The swordsman stubbornly kept his arm wrapped around the cook’s waist but Sanji couldn’t find it in himself to complain.

 

***

“Cook? Oi, shit cook?”

“Hmm?

“Where the hell did you go off to?” Zoro asked. Looking at him with mild concern. Sanji realized that he had been engrossed in his thoughts and had not replied to the man’s question.

“Just thinking. What did you ask me?” he said.

“Just if you were finished up here. I’m going to shower, you coming?” Zoro stood and sheathed Wado, who was always the last to get cleaned.

“I’ll be right there, I just have to put this stuff away.” Sanji said.

Zoro nodded and leaned down to brush his lips against Sanji’s.

“Don’t be long.”

Well that got him moving. The cook quickly put his tools away and picked up his newly polished shoes. He pretty much sprinted to the bathroom and tore off his clothes, only half folding them before opening the door to the bath.

Zoro was already under the shower. Sanji took a moment to watch the bubble trail that was sliding down his back. When he stepped into the shower, the swordsman immediately pulled him in for a kiss.

“What were you thinking about earlier?” He asked as he poured shampoo into his hands. Sanji hummed in pleasure when gentle fingers began to massage his scalp.

“I was thinking about you, about us.”

“Us in a good way or a bad way?” Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Who knows?” Sanji grinned. He reached up to put his hand on Zoro’s and pulled it down towards his hip. His other hand traced the scar across the swordsman’s chest, travelling lower and lower.

Smack!

“You fucking bastard!” Zoro roared. Sanji dodged the punch to his stomach, laughing like a maniac. “You could have blinded me with soap!”

“You are already blind, you idiot!”

Sanji was still laughing as Zoro rubbed at his scarred eye, which was covered in suds thanks to the blonde. He didn’t see his lover move until it was too late. In a split second, Zoro had grabbed him by the waist and tossed him across the room into the large tub.

Zoro jumped in right after and a short water fight ensued. Sanji ended up pinned against the tiled wall, his legs wrapped around the swordsman’s waist. Zoro kissed and sucked at Sanji’s neck and collar bone, and the blonde gasped when he felt teeth nip at his flesh.

But the swordsman was far from being rough. Sanji was going insane from the fleeting touch of Zoro’s fingers on him. They caressed his damp skin, trailing up his sides and down his back, feather light and teasing. Sanji wanted more.

He tried to move his body against Zoro’s hands, but the man just pulled back further. Apparently, nothing the blonde did would make him go faster. Zoro caught his lips in another kiss, slow and teasing just like his hands. Sanji played along for a moment before deciding to move things along. His hands were free after all.

He flung his hands around the swordsman’s neck and tensed his legs around his waist. Using his lover’s shoulders for leverage, Sanji pushed his hips down onto Zoro’s prominent erection.

“Fuck!” Zoro gasped, breaking their kiss. He glared at the blonde, whose expression was the picture of pure innocence. Sanji dug a foot into his back, a silent order to continue. He heard Zoro grumble about impatient blondes, but a moment later he was stroking their cocks together at a more desirable speed.

Sanji quickly matched his partner’s timing and began rolling his hips to meet Zoro’s downward stroke. He was panting now, small sounds escaping his lips. Zoro watched him, his eye dark with lust. When his grip abruptly tightened around them, the blonde let out a regretfully loud cry. The swordsman’s smile was smug, as if he’d won something and Sanji bit his neck harshly for revenge.

When Zoro’s timing faltered, Sanji knew the other was getting close. He grabbed a fistful of green hair and guided the man’s head to his. They remained forehead to forehead, breathing the same air, as Zoro roughly finished getting them off. Zoro came first, his body tensing up and his grip around them tightening. Sanji kissed him through it, swallowing the faint moan, the crack in the swordsman’s composure.

Zoro released himself, wrapping his hand fully around Sanji’s hardness. The feeling of being completely surrounded by the tight warmth was intense, and the blonde came with a few quick strokes. His entire body moved with his orgasm, causing his back to arch against the wet tiles. Zoro kissed his chest and continued to pump his hand until the cook whined from the overstimulation.

Sanji barely noticed the water envelop him, too far gone in his afterglow to notice that Zoro had placed them both in the bath. He sat in front of his lover, his back flush against a solid, scarred chest. He vaguely felt Zoro’s chin resting on his shoulder, so he turned to meet waiting lips.

After an immeasurable amount of time, they parted. Sanji didn’t move far, choosing to keep his face nuzzled in the crook of Zoro’s neck.  The feel of warm skin calmed him and he breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of his lover. It was a smell he knew all too well.

It was hidden underneath the scents that were unmistakably Zoro and was so faint that it was nearly undetectable. But to Sanji, it was as easy to recognise, because he likely shared it too.

He dozed off, secure in the arms of his best friend and lover, with the faint smell of oiled steel and polished leather surrounding them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something smutty (and it is harder than it seems!!) so I hope you all still like it. As always, thanks for reading and leave a comment to show me what you thought. And if you have any prompts you can send them through my tumblr!!


End file.
